character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuka Kazami (Canon)/Lord JJJ
|-|Windows(Fanart)= |-|PC-98(Fanart)= |-|Touhou 4 : Lotus Land Story(Stage5)= |-|Touhou 4 : Lotus Land Story(Stage6)= |-|Touhou 5 : Mystic Square= |-|Touhou 9 : Phantasmagoria of Flower View= |-|Perfect Memento in Strict Sense= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|6= Summary Yuuka Kazami (風見 幽香) is a mysterious, long-lived youkai most often found in the Garden of the Sun. With a threat level described as "very high" and a human friendship level described as "worst", she is a fearsome and immensely strong youkai despite her polite mannerisms. Yuuka made her first ever appearance in the fourth PC-98 Touhou Project game Lotus Land Story as both the fifth stage boss and the final boss. She then appeared as a playable character in Mystic Square. Afterwards, she reappeared as a playable character in the ninth work Phantasmagoria of Flower View. Her main place of activity is the Garden of the Sun. She used to reside in Mugenkan, the mansion at the boundary between Gensokyo and the Fantasy World, guarded by two gatekeepers - Elly and possibly Kurumi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2C Likely 2C Name: Yuuka Kazami Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown but its very old (Implied to be very old youkai) 'Classification: ' Youkai, the Flower Master of the Four Seasons; Beauty of Everlasting Darkness 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Immortality (Type 3 and 8; She is a manifestation of nature ), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from her incorporeal "mind"), Fourth Wall Awareness (She kindly telling the player to rest, then try clearing the game again in her bad ending in Mystic Square) Plant Manipulation, Invisibility, Duplication, Transformation (Can transform into a ball of light in PC-98), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Immutability to Atomic Manipulation (Youkai's body consists of different types of unusual particles can be formless quantum particles) '''Attack Potency :'' At least '''Universe Level+' (Stated to she has the greatest strength in the PC-98 era. She is one of the most powerful beings in Gensokyo.She defeated Shinki without using her full power.fought Reimu Hakurei without spell cards rules) Likely Multi-Universe Level (Was implied to have fought on par with Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu in the absence of spell card rules) Speed: ''' '''Speed of Light (She can transform into a ball of light) possible Massively FTL+' '''Flight speed (If the stars in Mystic Square are real stars) in PC-98 era, '''Massively FTL+ '(Dodged attacks by the likes of Reimu Hakurei and Eiki Shiki Yamaxanadu) in Windows era Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Her physical strength is said to be tremendous, but she did not show any feat) 'Striking Strength: 'At least '''Universal+ (Her physical strength is said to be tremendous even compared to the other youkais) Likely '''Multi-Universal' (Was implied to have fought on par with Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu in the absence of spell card rules) Durability: '''At least Universe Level+ (Can receive multiple attacks from Shinki and Reimu Hakurei) Likely '''Multi-Universe Level (She received several hits from Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu) Stamina: High Range: '''Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) '''Standard Equipment: Her parasol, which is apparently the only flower in Gensokyo that never withers. It is a special parasol that drastically cuts off UV rays and can be used to block danmaku. Intelligence: ''' '''Above Average (She is very old youkai, she was able to find out the incident of Phantasmagoria of Flower View and what happened exactly quickly) Weakness: Yuuka is vulnerable to Possession, Mental and Spiritual attacks as she is a youkai. She tends to use her own physical prowess instead of her abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulation of Flowers:' Yuuka has the power to control flower and plant-life. She uses many flowers and flower-shaped bullets in her danmaku, and with this power, she can make flowers bloom, shift the face of sunflowers towards the sun, or make withered flowers bloom again. *'Master Spark:' In Lotus Land Story, Yuuka is the first character to utilize the Master Spark, a massive, high-power laser. She also showcases a variant, "Twin Spark", in which she splits into two duplicates, each of which fires their own Master Spark. *'Turning into a ball of light' : In Lotus Land Story, Yuuka is shown to be capable of turning into a ball of light, allowing her to move at a speed much higher than usual *'Cloning herself' : In the same game, Yuuka is capable of splitting herself into two. The clone doesn't appear to be independent, as it uses the same patterns as Yuuka, firing them simultaneously with her. *'"Flower Shooting" 「フラワーシューティング」': Yuuka fires a wide spread of large flower bullets ahead of her. *'"Fantastic Spring Flowers"「幻想春花」': A flower appears at the top of the screen and slowly moves straight down. The size of these flowers vary. *'Flower Sign "Blossoming of Gensokyo" 花符「幻想郷の開花」': A cluster of yellow bullets appear near the top center portion of the opponent's screen and quickly spreads out in a flower arrangement. Every other bullet is removable. *'Fantasy "The Beauties of Nature" 幻想「花鳥風月、嘯風弄月」' : Boss summon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lord JJJ Category:Tier 2